In The Blood
by Firewalker711
Summary: In my opinion. . .the Freddy's Dead movie was stupid. . .all the way up until Maggie discovered who she really was. After that, it started getting interesting! And one thing that I noticed is. . .Freddy did not try to kill her. He wrestled her for his glove, choked her, and even smacked her out of retaliation for breaking his hand.(yeah. . .) . .but didn't actually kill her.


**Six Months after Krueger was destroyed. . . **

***Maggie aka Katherine Krueger desperately tried to keep her life together. Although she consumed herself by working at the shelter, she was still helpless against the nights, and the dreams that would still come. They were strong recollections of her being a child, running around in the back yard, and playing chase with her daddy.  
_"I'm gonna get you. . ._" she heard him call out through her giggling. "_I'm gonna get you_." Then he'd be standing right in front of her with his arms outstretched. "_Come to daddy. . ._"  
***That's when the scene would change to the present. To when she was fighting Krueger over that damned glove! _"Give daddy the glove back, princess. . ._" he sarcastically growled.  
_"Never_!" Then the last vision of her dream, was her stabbing him with it. Then shoving that pipe bomb in his chest. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she whispered, "Happy fathers day. . ." then took off seconds before he exploded to pieces. This would cause her to fly up into a sitting position, unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

**The following day. . .**  
"What's the matter kid? You look beat." Doc asked her the next day at the shelter.  
"I am." Maggie replied, roughly flinging her purse down on the desk. "I-I haven't been getting much sleep lately."  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
"I've been having them same dreams again. From being a kid, playing with my dad. To blowing up a sadistic fiend, who murdered my mother and hundreds of people. Why can't it just be over?" she asked, as he now sat down across from her.  
Studying her, Doc sighed and said, "For one thing the memories you regressed over the years are just catching up with you. Now that it's all come back, you're gonna start reminiscing about the good times you and Krueger had when you were a little girl. That's normal, Maggie. But as for the other part. I think you're starting to feel guilty for what you done to him."  
"_Guilty_? No way!" She defensively cut off. "I had to stop him! He was about to murder everybody at the shelter! And after finding out what he done to my mother, _I owed him one_!"  
"I know." Doc calmly interjected. "But he was _still_ your father. . .A person who at one rare time. . .was actually warm and gentle with just you. So in the back of your mind, when you destroyed Krueger, you destroyed that part of him too. . ." Knowing deep down he was telling the truth, Maggie couldn't answer. Merely looking away in silence. Studying her troubled reaction, Doc replied, "But that doesn't make you a bad person, Maggie. Or a killer. Your _mother_ wasn't a killer." he stressed, as she now looked up with intrigue. "And neither are you. You just done what you had to do to survive. Something she or the others didn't have the strength to do. . ."

**Sometime later. . . **  
Instead of going home like she normally done, Maggie decided to stay behind and work out a little in the gym. Someone had donated a new treadmill about a week prior, so she decided to give it a test run. But unfortunately the fatigue began to catch up with her, wearing her down to the point of barely being able to finish the thirty-minute goal. Panting heavily she flopped down on the bench and leaned up against the wall. Closing her eyes for what she thought would be a minute, Maggie slipped off into a deep sleep. From there, she found herself right back into her childhood world again, playing chase with her daddy.  
_"I'm gonna get you. . ."_ she heard him call out through her giggling. _"I'm gonna get you." _No matter how much she tried to get away, he always seemed to head her off at every turn. Until finally. . .he was standing right in front of her with his arms outstretched.  
_"Come to daddy. . ."_ He whispered. Only this time, the gentle calm tone of her daddy's voice had changed into a more raspier and deeper tone. One that was all too horribly familiar. This caused her to eyes to fly open, gaping around the room with apprehension. As Maggie slowly stood to her feet, she began to get the uneasy sense that she was no longer alone. This had her eyes attentively scanning over every inch of the room, until they fixed on the full length mirror. . .and the one horrible form that was now staring back at her!  
Letting out a startled gasp, Maggie spun around watching as Krueger stepped out of the mirror. Now his cold gaze found hers, and a devious grin crossed his lips. "_Surpriiise_. . ." he cooed out.  
This had her shaking in completely denial. "N-No. This can't be happening. I_know_ I killed you." She stammered, as he sneered at her. "I blew you to pieces! So how can you be alive?!"  
Giving her a disgusted glare, Freddy snapped, "Stupid girl! You can't kill me twice! You may have destroyed my body, but my _soul_ is eternal!" He coldly replied, getting a little closer to her. "You should've known I'd come back!"  
"But without your _glove_, I see. . ." she coolly interrupted, as his gaze narrowed into a disgusted peer. "It was left in the real world. So I put it away. . ."  
"Down in the _basement_?" Krueger, mocked as her eyes widened with apprehension. Chuckling, he replied, "That's right, princess! I know exactly where it is!"  
"But you still can't kill. . ." she nervously replied. "You lost that ability too-"  
"For now!" he irritably cut off. "But I don't need the dream people! I'll find another way! And when I do, I'll get the glove back!"  
"And then what?" Maggie asked, growing more and more apprehensive. "You'll kill _me_ with it? Why should I be different from anyone else?"  
"You're not!" He defensively snapped. "After what you done to me, you deserve a good _spanking_!" He sarcastically mimed. "Or worse!"  
"Then why didn't you do it sooner? After using me to get to the others you should've killed me, right there. But instead you let me go, knowing good and well that I'd turn against you." She deliberately stated, noticing the uneasy expression flash over his eyes. Beginning to read into this, Maggie recalled, "Come to think of it. . .even as a child, you let me grow up. . .while you murdered everyone else. So tell me. . .why did you let me live?"  
Cornered, Krueger knew that he had no choice but expose the truth to her. She watched as his piercing gaze found hers, then strangely softened just a bit. After a moment of hesitation, he replied, "Because you're _my_ blood. . .and the one thing. . .that truly belongs to me. When I look at you, I see a _rational_ part of myself, and not the monster that you had to face. So tell me. . .Why would I destroy that?"  
For a minute, the demonic clip of Freddy's voice had dissipated. And for a brief moment, Maggie could hear the normalcy of her father come out of him. This gave her the boldness to look into his eyes. Swallowing hard, she stammered, "Because maybe. . .you still love me."  
Suddenly recollecting her again at five years old, Freddy found himself swept away by her declaration. Deep within his twisted and evil soul, the truth about his own flesh and blood could not be denied. Yet, he knew there was no way he could ever expose that part of himself to her. Ever! However, it still wasn't enough to hide the morose expression that uncontrollably crept over his scarred up face. A shocking, rare sight that told Maggie all she needed to know. But before she had a chance to say anything, Freddy became very irate. "What difference does it make?! That part of me is _dead_, Katherine! "  
"It's _Maggie_!" She vented, as he glared at her with frustration. "And if that's the case, why did you come back and invade my life? Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!" Now for a moment, Krueger actually looked insulted! "_Me_?! You're the one who keeps dredging me up in a game of chase!"  
Realizing what he meant, Maggie stared straight ahead in a daze. "My dreams. . ."  
"No. . .Your _memories_." He irritably corrected. "Which makes a big difference."  
Completely enthralled, Maggie found herself asking, "How?"  
"Because dreams are invented as you go along. I oughta know. . ." he bragged, chuckling under his breath. "I'm an artist at twisting up peoples dreams, and using it against them. . ." Now gradually, the grin began to fade once again.  
"But. . .your memories cannot be changed. They are what they are. And. . .they're _my_ memories too. Which is why I'm here. . ." He reluctantly confessed, trying to avoid the shocked expression on Maggies face. "Because no matter how depraved I might be now, you're still daddy's little girl. And that will _never_ change."

The End. . .

Surprise? Lol. Yeah. I know a lot of you are surprised by this different show of art, but it's about time I put some more variety in my gallery. And no matter how long it's been. . .Freddy Krueger is without a doubt one of my favorite baddies!  
*** As for the pic, it's my first real attempt at realism art in a long time. I actually fooled myself, because I didn't think it would come out like this. I worked on it for over a week. Trying to detail it as much as I could. Especially Krueger. For those who have drawn him, you know how difficult it can be to get that burn pattern on his face just so. As for Maggie? Would you believe that she was my first attempt? I used two references from the movie, and made her profile. I'm very pleased with how she came out. And I hope you are too. As for the mini fic?  
***For starters let me give you a rundown of the last movie. "Freddy's Dead the Final Nightmare."  
**Maggie really _is_ Fred Kruegers daughter! I know that's hard to believe. But in the movie, Robert Englund played the part of her _normal_daddy when she was a child. He was married and everything. But still twisted and warped in his own private way. Loretta Krueger discovered a hidden room in the basement full of knived gloves, newspaper clippings, and realized that he was the one who was murdering all the missing children. She freaked, and Freddy strangled her in front of Maggie.  
***Eventually, the townfolk discovered him to be the killer, and they took Maggie away from him. He went to court, but got out on a technicality. And you know what happened. The parents took revenge, and burned him to death in the boiler room. He made a deal with three dream demons, who agreed to give him the power to invade and kill people in their dreams. They also gave him the ability to come back every time he was defeated. Which explained all the other movies. Lol. So out of revenge for taking Maggie/AKA Katherine away from him, he waited until the children of his killers grew up, and murdered them all one by one.  
***This is where my story comes in. For my watchers, this shouldn't surprise you one bit. You oughta know that if I like or dislike the way a show ends, I'll write a spin-off fic! I got to be honest though. In my opinion. . .the Freddy's Dead movie was stupid. . .all the way up until Maggie discovered who she really was. After that, it started getting interesting! And one thing that I noticed is. . .Freddy did _not_ try to kill her. He wrestled her for his glove, choked her, and even smacked her out of retaliation for breaking his hand.(yeah. . .) . .but didn't actually kill her. I don't think he wanted to. Because seriously. . .she was truly the only thing he cared for in his twisted sort of way. As for Maggie. . .I think she would be outraged over the fact of him killing her mother. And it totally made sense for her to stab him with the glove, and blow him to pieces. BUT. . .I truly believe that after it was over. . .she would be haunted by those regressed memories of when she was a child, and things seemed normal between her and her daddy. To the point of it drawing Krueger to her. And although he lost his power to invade dreams, the constant memories of them when he was normal, would draw him in because he did feel something deep down. Which would cause him to find her. And this is my take of how it would be.  
Soooo. . .the next time you watch that goofy movie, you'll think of this scenario! After this. . .he goes and find Jason. Lol! Anyhoo. . .Hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for looking!


End file.
